Unexpected visit from an old friend
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: England pays America an unexpected visit late one evening. England makes tea, they talk about current affairs, and England has a fever. A bit of scolding and a bit of fluff. Mainly fluff. Short little thing. Can be read as friendship or pairing whatever you like. Rated T because there might be swearing.


Just a little thing I wrote for myself. It was written as friendship, but as always everything can be read as pairing. it's your perspective, yeah? I wanted something where England is worried about America, but also a tad annoyed, and America is taking care of a sick England. Because I have a cold.

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters and have also no idea about the current weather in America, but I expect it must be raining at least somewhere.

Here goes:

* * *

The doorbell rang and America ran downstairs, having been working out whilst watching one of his superhero movies. One of the really badass ones! It was nearly 10pm and he wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe he could practise the new punch he just perfected? That'd be cool! He opened the door and,

"England!?" he nearly jumped out in surprise as the familiar shape stood on his doorstep.

"Hello America, could I come in please? I rather think I brought the rain with me from Britain I'm afraid," he said and shook his umbrella. America stepped aside and let the smaller blonde in.

"Dude, it is so unlike you to do an unscheduled visit. You didn't even give me the chance to forget to buy the tea you like. Is anything wrong?" America asked and leaned against his hallway wall, whilst the Brit was hanging his coat up.

America was wearing comfy jeans and a T-shirt, whilst England wore a casual suit. Had he come from a meeting?

"I brought my own tea thank you. I have been visiting Canada about an EU trade deal. The other Europeans decided to send me over to do some diplomacy. Apparently France was busy with something. It finished early, so I decided to pop around and see you before I cross the ocean again," Arthur said and indeed, took a box of loose-leaf Darjeeling tea out of his suitcase.

"You want a cup?" he asked as he filled the kettle. America secretly loved the way England felt comfortable in his house, the same way he'd grab a beer or a coke from Arthur's fridge when he visited London.

"No thanks, I never got why you love that stuff so much," America responded as he got a coke from the fridge and sat down on the kitchen island. He loved the sound of England making tea.

Arthur had to stand on his toes to reach the mugs, and decided to grab a nice blue one. Next to it he noticed a Union Jack mug he certainly hadn't given his former charge, and it made him smile. Though he decided against commenting on it.

"Actually, Alfred, I need to talk to you," England said as he finished pouring milk into his tea.

"I knew it!" America groaned.

"This past week. Well, I think you should be more careful," he added, not wanting to make the taller nation angry. He had missed the stupid sod, and didn't want to spoil a so far nice mood. They had been arguing a bit recently. Over Syria and everything.

"What? In what way?" America eyed the island nation up and down. What was it now?

"You know what I mean. The drone strikes on Pakistan, the phone tapping of the chancellor of Germany and the millions of French people, not to mention all of Latin America. May I remind you that France and Germany are your allies? I got some pretty angry phone calls from them and they wanted me to talk to you," Arthur said and clutched his mug

"Oh right. But all nations spy on each other. It's what we do. I just don't get why people are so upset. It's not like they didn't know," Alfred said and moved over to make some popcorn, glad it wasn't more serious than some phone tapping and spying. Besides, he had been working out, he deserved a snack.

"Yes, we all spy on each other. But nobody is supposed to know. Not officially know anyway," England moved his eyes to follow the American around the kitchen.

"Well. We had a rattler, and that was unfortunate. You spy on everyone all the time, and tap into important people's phones. You're not the person to lecture me, grandpa."

"Maybe not, but everyone hates me by default. Heck, my own union and commonwealth dislikes me, but that is not who you are. Alfred, your nation is supposed to be the beacon of hope and freedom. You actually need to value your friendship with some of the other nations. Hell, even I make an effort." Arthur sighed as the younger nation started looking happily at his microwaving popcorn.

"I know I know. But we need to know what's going on in the world and all. Stuff isn't too great lately, with the economic crisis and all," he said.

"Tell me about it," the Brit said and rolled his eyes. He had a constant headache these days and his cold came and went.

"What I am trying to say is, it's a bit heavy covering your arse all the time over in Europe, when I at the same time have to ask the Chinese nicely to pay for the French to make me a nuclear power station because we have shortage of electricity, and our gas prices just went up 10%," Arthur said noticing how tired he was. Of everything.

"And a sodding storm just hit our south coast…" he said and pinched his nose trying to keep the headache at bay.

"Well, you're used to wind and floods. You are an island, just weather it," Alfred said with his back to the older nation.

"Yeah, but the electricity line and the damage and, we don't have much money at the moment. Basically, we're a bit under the weather," Arthur said, put his mug down and rested his head against the table.

Alfred turned around with his bowl of popcorn but stopped as he saw the small blonde that had collapsed on his table. "Hey, England. You OK?" he asked, and sat the popcorn down. True sign of love right there.

"Just a bit dizzy I'm fine, don't worry…" came some muttering from under the mop of hair.

Well. America may not be able to practice his new punch tonight, but he could at least gain some muscles carrying another nation up the stairs to the guest room.

He went straight over and lifted the other off his feet. Which was returned by a surprised yelp.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me down this instance!" the angry British accent yelled at him, but was too tired to really struggle. "No chance, bro," Alfred said and carried the nation he always thought of as his big brother when he was small, up the stairs.

It had freaked him out when he had outgrown the Brit. He had always been so tall, and then he just wasn't anymore. Alfred noticed to his horror that England had lost weight. Stuff over in the UK must be pretty bad he reasoned, but stuff in the US was also hard. Being an optimist might help though, England always was a complainer.

America put the other nation down, and took his temperature. Pretty high, even for a Nation State.

"You're pretty ill man," Alfred said to the Brit matter of factly.

"Oh bugger. I'm sure it's not…" but Arthur couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well. I'll bring some medicine and water alright? You have to stay here until you're better no matter how many meetings with whoever you might have!" the American ordered.

"Whomever..." the Brit muttered.

"Oh shut up. It's my language to. I can use it how I like. Now shut up and swallow the pills! And if you're better tomorrow we can lie in front of the TV and watch something. Like Disney, Star Wars, or one of your stupid shows if you want to. I'll even go as far as to watch Pride and Prejudice, but only the movie. The series is way too long!" Alfred said.

"That'd be nice," Arthur muttered into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Good night," America said and left. Hoping he wouldn't catch whatever the other had caught.

He had a secret plan to keep England there for Halloween and make him watch scary movies with him! But only American ones, he was never touching foreign scary things ever again. Maybe he'd carve a pumpkin with something England was affraid of before the other woke up?

He giggled to himself as he tried to come up with something. A broken tea cup? A Frenchman? Disorganised things?

However, America wasn't even close to the real answer. What England feared the most was loneliness, and at the moment America was keeping that fear away, like a real hero.

* * *

Hey guise. I needed to get this off my chest. I needed to scold America for being a prat with the spying on allies thing. But I also needed Alfred to take care of Arthur because I've caught a cold and there is a storm and our energy bills are going to be crazy so we might just freeze to death. I just needed some fictional love. But now I need some real life sleep.

Cheerio


End file.
